Keep Holding On
by EloquentDrivel
Summary: Will They ever learn how to accept?
1. Chapter 1

Half A year After Dumbledore's Death, Harry Was staying with The Dursley's Just like what Dumbledore told him to.

"Hurry Up there boy!" Vernon said as he carry the other remaining suitcases.

The Dursleys are out for vacation in Hawaii with Marge and her filthy dogs. Harry was ever so happy hearing that they are off to Hawaii for vacation so he didn't mind helping them to pack up and leave.

"Now Harry.. I don't want you to keep messing around, you know the rules." Said Aunt Petunia holding her clutch bag ever so tight as she stood out the front door.

"Yes.. Of course" Harry said smiling.

"Don't go anywhere near my room!" Dudley commanded as he munch a big bar of milk chocolate in his hand

"Dudley enough sweets save it for the plane for Christ's sake!" Aunt Petunia said and went back into Harry as they converse.

"Now Harry... You can invite friends..if you like just don't mess the House, we will be back in 3 months time.. I'm sure you'll be back in School Back then." Aunt Petunia said as she look for her keys inside her bag. "Actually..--"Harry said "Very well.. We are going to be late.. we'll be back soon bye" Said Petunia rushing to the car as His Husband and Child was already in. "The House" Shouted Uncle Vernon as the engine started. Harry nodded and shut the door.

"Atlas! Alone! At Last!" Harry sighed and went up to his room and he was shocked when he saw the Kreacher and Dobby in his Bed nagging about each other.

"Kreacher? Dobby? wha.. what are you two doing here?!" Harry said in shock

"Mr. Harry Potter sir didn't went back into Hogwarts, Dobby was worried that Mr. Harry Potter will be in Danger so Dobby went with Kreacher to see Mr. Harry Potter" Dobby said standing in Harry's Bed with Kreacher on his side

"Crack"

"Master left Hogwarts.. And Master Malfoy was also out of sight" The Kreacher hissed

"We..Well you can go back to Hogwarts now.. Make sure that everything will be alright there.. Kreacher.. go and Help the house elves there.." Harry Commanded

"But what about Dobby? Mr. Harry Potter sir?" Dobby said making googly eyes

"Uh.. You can stay with me or go with Kreacher back in Hogwarts?" Harry said in a questioning tone.

"Dobby will be Honored to stay with Mr. Harry Potter sir.." He said jumping ever so high creaking the bed.

"Crack. Master will sent Kreacher back to Hogwarts.. Kreacher is Happy being far away from Master" Kreacher said smirking as he vanished into thin air.

Harry just ignored the Kreacher..

"I must get to the Burrow and meet with Ron.. and Hermoine." Harry whispered

"Mr. Harry Potter needs anything from Dobby?"

"No.. You can take a rest Dobby.." Harry said and went back into his thoughts

"R.A.B.. who can that be?" Harry thought "I need to finished this" Harry said and lay on his bed.

Meanwhile Back in the Burrow

"Mozzeer.. can i heelp you wiz zat?" Fleur said to Molly

"Oh.. no no I'm fine Fleur, no need help.." Said Molly while stirring the soup she was cooking for supper

"Mum.. Can I play quidditch outside with Ron?" Ginny said holding her new broom in her hand.

"Well.. It's a bit sunny Ginny Dear, I guess you could" Molly replied without even Looking

"Hurry Up Ronald!!" Ginny shouted as she ran out the door and went flew.

Ron was about to ran out when Hedgewig came flying in

"Oh.. I see we have a letter from Harry.." Molly said as she took the Envelope from Hedgewigs's claws

Ron took the letter and opened it read it as well

"Dear Ron,

The Dursley's are out to Hawaii for Vacation..

And I'm All alone in the House, Maybe I can go there

earlier than expected.. Tomorrow?

See you soon Mate!

Harry"

"Mum, Harry will be here tomorrow Morning. 7 am." Ron said

"Okay..that will be much better.."Molly laughed

"Okay..!" Ron wrote a Letter Back and rushed to the garden.

"You are so slow Ronald!!" Ginny laughed

"Harry will be coming .." said Ron as he levitates from the Ground

"I know!" Said Ginny in a angry yet nervous voice

"He said He's alone in their House.. and He's kinda Lonesome.. so He'll be coming early for the Wedding.. Maybe you and Harry.. might.."

"Shut Up Ron" Ginny went down

"Where the Bloody Hell are you going Ginny?" Ron shouted in the air

"I'm tired!! I'm heading to Bed" Ginny said as she opened the front door

"But we haven't even Started yet!!" Ron shouted with anger evident in his voice. "The Nerves on that Girl!"

At Supper time everyone was already sitting in the chairs except for Arthur who was again over-timing at work.

Billy and Fleur, who was to be Married in 3 Weeks time, was side by side.

Ginny and Ron Next to Him.

"Mum.. I think Arnold is sick.. he hasn't ate in Hours now.." Ginny said worried about her pgmy puff.

"Don't worry Dear, He's maybe not that Hungry.." Molly said as she brought the cooked foods.

Harry ate by himself first time in the Dining table, Munching the food Dobby made for him.

"This are really good Dobby.." He praised, The Food were good, In fact they tasted like the foods that are being served in Hogwarts.

Harry felt sad about not opening the school next term.

"It was just too Dark. and In time it will re open for sure!" Harry said as he took a bite on his sausages.

After Dinner Dobby insist that he will be responsible in cleaning, Harry who was exhausted by the Heavy Bags he carried allowed him to but told him to take a rest afterwards. Harry went up to his room to rest, a few minutes after he was soaring in his dreams.

He was in Dumbledore's office, Exactly looking the same as the night he died. Harry was looking out of the window and glared upon the Dark Mark, Then He saw Malfoy.

"You are a Coward Potter!" He said smirking as he rise his wand.

Then appeared snape "Avada Kevadra!" Harry's body was stumbled into the floor but he was still alive. He saw Snape and Malfoy went out the Door laughing and when he looked on the chair, Dumbledore was sitting on it. "Harry.. don't lose your Hopes. I may be physically gone, But my Faith in you is still strong.. Harry.. you can Finish what He started, Just believe in yourself Harry..believe and don't lose hope.." Dumbledore was slowly vanishing, Harry felt his body being shook and He woke up shouting "Professor!!"

Harry saw Dobby sitting in his chest "Mr. Harry Potter is having a bad Dream so Dobby shook Mr. Harry Potter so Hard, Dobby will hit himself with the lamp to punish shaking Mr. Harry Potter so much!" Dobby went into the table and started hitting himself with the Lamp.

"No Dobby stop that!" Harry said taking the Lamp out of Dobby's grasp "You don't need to Keep punishing yourself, I am going to the Burrow.. you can come if you wish to." Harry stood up changing clothes and went to the Living room.

Took some floo powder into his hands and went in the fire place

"The Burrow!" Harry came vanishing leaving ashes scattered on the carpet near the fire place.

After A Few seconds Harry came flooing into The Weasley's Fire place

Molly almost jumped out of her rocking chair.

"Goodness Harry! you almost scared the soul of of me!" Molly said

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley.. I just thought.. that I would be safer if i went here as soon as possible.." Harry explained taking out some extra ashes out of his cloak

"Well.. i thought so too my dear.." Molly said "I think Ron is still up.. He's in Fred and George's room.. trying to look up some of their old things..you can go up.." Molly said smiling

Harry did obediently what Molly told him, He climb the stairs ever so slowly without making any noise, as he reached the open room

"Ron?" He whispered

" Blimey Harry! you can knock!" Ron said sitting near the open trunk

"Sorry about that...What are you doing? Harry asked glaring at the Open trunk

"what do you think?! checking up some of Fred and George's joke experiments!"He said laughing

"Oh.. I Owled Hermoine.." Harry snides

"Oh" Ron stop laughing

"Why? What's the Matter? I thought you two are going well..?"

"Well..Hermoine and I thought that it will be much safer and okay when we stay as Friends.. like you and Ginny.." Ron said in a low voice

"But.. Ron.. you've been wanting this for ages!" Harry said

"Yeah. but maybe its just not the time.." ron replied

Harry remembered when he told ginny that they can't be together at Prof. Dumbledore's wake.. He felt guilty yet its still safer now with Voldemort again trying to Kill everyone he love, Ginny will be a big lost and Harry will be more inspired to kill him.

Harry felt the need of sleep again so he lay on Fred's bed and Ron on George's and they called that a night.


	2. The Wedding Disaster

Ginny woke when the sunlight spotted her eyes, She felt so peaceful and she got up.

Made her daily ceremonies in the Bathroom, she was the first to wake good thing Fleur was peacefully sleeping

with Bill in their Queen Sized Bed. Ginny took a glimpse on Ron's Room and Found Ron wasn't there.

Her Mum was still in bed with mud in her face and a cucumber on her left eyes and right cheek.

Ginny went to her room to tidy up. After brushing her red silky soft hair, she went out with Arnold on her shoulder.

She was about to go down when she noticed that the twin's room was open, so she went to take a look.

To her Amazement She saw Ron and Harry.

"Harry.." She thought and went walking towards Harry.

She sat down the bed and touched Harry's face

Harry felt the Heat of Ginny's hand and woke up

"Gin--"

Ginny put a finger on Harry's Lips

"Let's not wake Ron.." She smiled

Harry smiled as he took a glimpse of Ginny who was making her way out of the room.

Mean while Hermoine was about to floo herself to the Burrow when Crookshanks went running out of her arms.

"not now! come here hurry!"

And they vanished in a second.

Ginny was sitting in the couch when Hermoine arrived

"Oh! Hi Moine.. you are a bit early today.." Ginny Greeted

"Well.. My Mum and Dad wanted me to go already.. since they are off to work." Hermoine explained

"Oh.. Do they know that Hogwarts will--"

"No.. I haven't told them yet.." Hermoine said

"Hello Hermoine!" Harry said

"Harry!" Hermoine rosed from her seat and went hugging Harry, Ginny's eyes widened so she looked away

"I'm so Happy to see you! I haven't heard from you since you owled me last night!" Hermoine said freeing Harry from their Hug.

"Well I'm sorry about that.. you see Hedgewig got sick and She had to stay in a pet clinic.. so I couldn't sent Owls." Harry said and sat down the couch where Ginny is sitting.

Hermoine smiled "So How are you two?" She said

Harry made a stop-it-Hermoine look

"I'm Fine.." Ginny said

"So Am I." Harry seconded

"Very Well.. Ginny may I use the Bathroom.." Hermoine rose up

When she turned her back Ron was standing in the Staircases

"Oh.. Hi..Ron.." She said as a pink blush formed in her cheeks, And started walking pass him to the Bathroom

Ron's Jaw already dropped as he walk into the living room.

"When did she came here?!" Ron said rubbing his eyes

"A while ago.. she went flooing her way.." Ginny said

When Hermoine came out Breakfast was already set in the Table and Molly was already there

"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley"She greeted

"Hermoine.. Glad to see you here." Molly said

"Well.. My Parents are out for work again." she explained rolling her eyes

"Oh.. Your parents are really hard working.. I'll let them do my teeth soon!" Molly laughed

Everyone were ready in the table and ate.

Three weeks later...

"Again.. one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four.. Ronald stand straight!" The Dance instructor commanded

"Why do we need to dance waltz in a wedding?!" Ron nagged

"I don't wanna know" Harry smirked

"Oh c'mon Ron!" Hermoine said

"What now Moine?!" Looking at her partner "You know how much i hate waltz thanks to Prof. McGonnagal!"

Hermoine smiled and almost letting a laugh out

"I heard that Mr. Weasley" Said a voice

"Professor McGonnagal!" Harry broke from his dance with Ginny

"Hello Mr. Potter.." Minerva said with a smile

"What are you doing here?!"Ron Blurted out

"Well.. I don't like your tone.. But as far as I know.. I was Invited to the Wedding.. Mr. Weasley"

Ron went blushing, Hermoine smiled "Glad to see you Ms. McGonnagal.."

"Same Here Ms. Granger"

"Okay ten minutes Break every one!! except for you Mr. Ronald Weasley!" said the instructor

"WHAT?! WHAT DID I DO?!" Ron screamed

"Well.. you really didn't dance at all Ron.." Hermoine commented

"Thanks for that Hermoine.." Ron said

"You are always Welcome" Hermoine smirked

THE WEDDING

"And Do you Fleur..--"

"(cough) phlegm (cough)" joked Ron

"Take Bill as your lawfully wedded Husband?"

"I zoo"

"Well then.. you may now kiss the bride"

Every one light a round warm of applause as the newly weds kissed

Ginny almost vomited and Ron too.

"I don't want that kind of scene in my wedding.. right Hermoine?" Ron said

"What?!" Hermoine replied wide eyed

"Just Joking!" Ron Laughed

It was a very pleasant day everyone was having fun at the party.

Not to Mention Harry and his friends, When they heard a loud scream

"Death Eaters!! Death Eaters!!" Everyone went running left to right

Molly and Arthur went to gather their children to safety. Harry saw as 5 Masked Death eaters came

hexing everyone they passed.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted and Amycus' wand went flying out of her reach

"Cru-" said Amycus "NO!! He's for the Dark Lord! Leave him!" Said another Death Eater "Get the Girl! now!"

Amycus was confused which girl to get.. Hermoine or Ginny "Who!?"

"Hurry up now! we have no time!"

Amycus flew into Ginny's direction but grabbed Hermoine by Arm and flew her up in the Sky "Impedimenta!!" and it hit Harry out of consciousness.

"Hermoine!!!" Ron shouted drew his wand "Crucio!" His spell missed Amycus but hit her Brother Alecto and went Crashing into the Ground. People from the Ministry came and seized Alecto.

Harry was still unconscious, Ron was held out of charge for using an Unforgivable Curse since it hit a Death Eater.

Hermoine was brought into a cave she knows no where about.

"Why does He want this Mud Blood?!" a Familiar voice said

"Malfoy?" Whispered Hermoine

She was held as Bait, She was locked in a room. Spells and Jinx are casted into it so she wont escape.

"Well Done.. Well Done.."

"My Lord.. We saved Potter For you.." Amycus said as she took a bow in tears

"Tears fall from your eyes my friend" Voldemort said as he circled around Amycus

"I..I'm sorry My Lord.. we just lost.. A..Alecto.." She said Sobbing

Voldemort looked at her

"He's been taken.. Together with the Traitor.. L-u-c-i-u-s.." Voldemort said and faced Malfoy.

Malfoy head on the Ground, He didn't wish to react but he is angry, he didn't want to be under him.

"I want you to Guard Her Draco.. you will be responsible for her everyday stay here" Voldemort ordered "now go"

"Yes, My Lord" Malfoy said hastily, he stood up and went to the tower to guard Hermoine.

"I never wanted to be here in the first Place..!If only.. My Mother.." Draco said as he flew up the tower

He reached the Entrance Gate "Draco Malfoy" he said and the Gate allowed him to enter.

He started walking in the Room where he was assigned to stay. He saw Hermoine lying on the Floor

"Granger..Granger" He tries to wake her up "GRANGER!" He yelled

"shut up Malfoy" She said with her eyes still shut

"Stand up Granger!"

"Go away! leave me here! traitor!" she turned her back

"You Filthy Mud blood! I said Get Up!" He grabbed Hermoine in her arm and held on to it so tight she almost ran out of might. "Ok Ok.. let go of me" She said in a faint voice "What do you want?!"

Draco didn't said a thing leading her to the door "I'm freeing you"

"What?! you can't they got magic all over this place!"

"Shut up and just follow!"

Hermoine did as what she was asked to do but when they reached the exit of the Tower they saw Amycus Standing

"Where do you think you are going with that Mud blood Malfoy?!"

"Run!!" Draco took Hermoine's Hand and they ran, But Amycus got them cornered up in a dead end

"I'm Sorry Draco.. Dark Lord's order.. Stupefy!"Draco and Hermoine and Draco fell unconsciously on the Floor.

" Enervate " a voice whispered

Draco was conscious again "Do your Job young Malfoy.." Amycus said and left

Draco woke up in a house look a like room, he knows its enchanted just to take cover, He saw Hermoine Lying in the ground. She took her and lay her in the Bed.

And he went down to investigate the house. It was a two story house it has windows and doors too, it looks normal except that you can't go out of it. Every window and Door was locked, Then appeared a House Elf.

"Who are you?" Draco asked hastily

"I am Hodesy Master Draco, I am sent here by--"

"shh! okay I get it.." Covering the Mouth of the House elf

"Master isn't very pleased but i will stay to serve Master Malfoy and Mistress Hermoine.."

"Mistress Hermoine?" Draco smirked and raised a brow

Draco went back into the room where Hermoine was Lying "Enervate"

And Hermoine woke up "Wha.. Where am I? am I home?! Malfoy!" Hermoine's widened

"Good Morning Granger.." He said standing in the door

"What.. what happened?" She asked

"It seems they got us both locked up in this house.." Draco said looking around

"US?! LOCKED UP?! HOUSE?!" Hermoine Fainted

Draco went rushing to her "Granger!! Granger!! wake up!!" he lightly slaps Hermoine in her cheeks

Slowly Hermoine's eyes opened she jumped when she saw Draco was sitting by her side

"Get Away from Me!! you TRAITOR!!!"

"I am not a traitor you mud blood!"He exclaimed

"what are you then? a back stabbing piece of trash?! its the same right!!" Hermoine said

"I didn't had a choice!" Draco screamed and went out of the room slamming the door.

Hermoine lay still in the soft Bed

"What place is this?" Hermoine wished that she was out free.. trying to enjoy the party.. but she remembered the scene..

"Oh.. Ron.." She said in tears.

Hermoine cried and shivered.

"AAA!!"

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny said holding his hand

"Hermoine!! I gotta Ouch!"

"Easy there Harry.. you just broke you bones landing so hard on the ground." Arthur said

"What.. Hermoine!! we got to save her!" Harry exclaimed

"Prof. McGonnagal already told her parents that she is in Hogwarts.. so they wont worry" said Ginny

"Not to Worry?! Hermoine just got taken by DEATH EATERS Ginny!! why wont I bloody Worry about that?!"

Ginny's eyes began to fill up with tears

"Don't worry Harry.. Aurors came to find her.. they wont rest until she's found"

"I need to find it all.. and when I do.. I'll kill him! I'll kill him so bad he will die a hundred times!" Harry said with anger evident in his voice

Ron was sobbing in the next bed "I shouldn't have hit the one who was grabbing her if i wasn't so clumsy! I bloody Hate myself!"

"It's not your fault Ron, you hit a Death Eater and he ended up in Azkaban.." Molly said to her son

"Yeah.. but still Hermoine.. they took Hermoine!! of all the people.." Ron dug his face into his palms and cried

Hermoine rose up and went down she saw Malfoy sitting in the couch reading a book.

"How can you read a book in a time like this?!" Said Hermoine

"Ah.. you are awake.. I'm sorry if I scared you..a while ago.. Granger." He said sincerely

"Oh.. what next? you'll be saying sorry for letting Death Eaters in Hogwarts too?!!" She stomped her feet as she walk past Malfoy into the Bathroom.

Draco's mouth was shut and zippered, He regret all that he'd done.. but He's Family's life was in line.. so he had no choice but to follow.

Hermoine went out the Bathroom and she saw the table was ready for Dinner. Draco was already sitting waiting for her.

"Dinner is ready.." Draco said and looked at her

"I'm not Hungry.." She said and walk up to her room

Draco was so irritated but he needs Hermoine's trust to fulfill his Mission.

"I'll be fine.. I'll be fine..." He said to himself and started to eat his meal.

Hermoine was in her room again weeping

She fell asleep, covered up with a blanket.

Draco felt sorry for her so he brought her the meal.

"Granger.." Knocking on her door but there was no answer. "Granger I'm coming in.."

He placed the tray on a table, he saw Hermoine all covered up, He walked towards her and pulled the blanket of her slowly. Hermoine was in a deep sleep so she didn't felt the blanket slowly off her.

Draco lays Hermoine under the covers of the thick velvet warm comforter fixed her so she'll sleep soundly.

He was done positioning her and covered her up.

"I've never been so close to Her since.. she punched me?" He thought "I never knew she was pretty.."

"Snap out of It Draco!!!" a voice came shouting in his mind.

Draco held back and took the tray out since she was sleeping.

Draco just went back into reading his book.


	3. Secret Trap

A few Hours later Hodesy came running to Draco.

"Master! Master!! Mistress is screaming in her bed!!" Hodesy came rushing to say.

"What?!" Draco rose up and ran to the room and saw Hermoine screaming.

"No!! Let go of me!! No! Harry!!!"

"Hermoine!! wake up! It's a bad dream!"

Hermoine opened her eyes and grabbed Draco, she was crying.

Draco took a look upon her grabbing him, her arms wrapped around him like it didn't want to let go. He felt so safe within her arms, no one had ever hugged him like that since his 5th Birthday by his Mum.

Hermoine took a deep breath then let go of Draco, with Embarrassment painted in her eyes, she looked upon Draco "Thanks and Sorry.." She turned her back against him and took the covers up and covered her body.

"Granger.." He whispered

"What?" She replied in a soft tone

"Are you gonna be all right?" he worried

"I think so.." Hermoine replied and there was a hidden smile.

"Okay then.. I'll go, I'll be down stairs if you need something." Draco stood up and started walking his way through the door.

Hermoine felt that something bothers him, even though she really shouldn't care about it, something inside of her tells her to.

Minutes have passed, Draco fell drowsy and sleepy, He closed his book and lay on the couch to sleep.

Hermoine felt thirsty so she stood up to get a drink, When she got out of the room she saw Draco sleeping by the couch.

"He might be cold.." She returned to the room taking a pillow and a blanket with her down stairs.

Hermoine put the pillow under Draco's Head, His Blonde Hair covered half of his eyes. Hermoine covered him up with the Blanket and went into the Kitchen to get a drink then Hodesy came.

"Mistress wants anything?" The House Elf respectfully said

"Oh.. I was just going to get a drink.. Er.. What's your Name?" Hermoine asked

"I am Hodesy, I will be serving Mistress Hermoine and Master Draco until they get out of the House." Hodesy said smiling

"Oh.. Alright.." Hermoine smiled

"What would Hodesy serve Mistress Hermoine for drink?"

"Oh.. I.. I would like a hot cup of chocolate.."

"With Tiny Marshmallows Mistress?"

"Oh.. sure. How thoughtful of you" Hermoine said as she look at the Elf making Magic.

With his fingers a cup appeared, then a mixture of cocoa and sugar. Added some hot water and tiny white Marshmallows and a self stirring spoon.

"Hot chocolate finished Mistress" The House elf said proudly

"Thank you very much Hodesy, you may rest now." Hermoine said stirring the cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you very Much Mistress." And Hodesy vanished within a pink smoke.

Hermoine went back into the living room where Draco is, She sat down a chair near the roaring fire.

Hermoine loved the way wood turns into ashes as the fire grew stronger, She was still stirring her cup and thinking why did Voldemort kidnapped her, Trapped her in a luxurious prison and Added a Malfoy to it, Why did Voldemort locked her up together with Malfoy? Is Voldemort angry at him? Is this a punishment?

Suddenly Hermoine stared at the fire in silence.

"Her..Granger?" Draco said as he slowly sat up "Why do I have a pillow and a blanket?"

"Oh.. I thought you might get cold so I brought down whats in the Room.." Hermoine said sipping in her cup.

"You did that? Why?" Draco asked

"What do you mean?" Hermoine looked at him

He looked away "suddenly you care?!" He said folding the blanket in half.

Hermoine was silent

Draco sat silent too.

"When will I ever get this Mud Blood's trust?!" a mantra repeats in his mind

"I was just trying to.. Never Mind Malfoy." Her tone changed into a mocking one

"Now that is better" He smirked flipping his hair as he looked at her.

"Yeah.. Maybe.. You can never change" Hermoine stood up and started to went up the stairs.

"And what do you mean about that Granger?!" He exclaimed

Hermoine turned and look back and smiled "Gee.. I thought a while.. you just called my name.. well I guess I thought wrong" she said then looked at Malfoy's icy eyes and continued walking up to the room.

Draco was badly hurt on what Hermoine said.

"I did called you by your filthy first name you mud blood! And I regret that!" He thought and went into the kitchen.

"Hodesy! Hodesy!" Draco keep yelling "where are you?!! you bloody House Elf!"

Hermoine went down to clean her cup and heard Draco calling for the House Elf she just said to rest.

She entered the Kitchen with Malfoy sitting on the chair.

"Where is that bloody Servant?!" Draco Hissed

"I told him to take a rest, He's been working all day perhaps he needs a rest" Hermoine said

"A bloody Servant doesn't' Need any rest!" He exclaimed

"Why then you go be a bloody Servant yourself wont you?! And see who will need a rest?!" Hermoine barked

"Me? A servant?! HUH! No Malfoy's a Servant!" Draco said proudly

"Really? Then explain being a Servant to the Dark Lord then?!" She said with her brow raised.

Draco heated up from her last sentence.

"You Filthy Mud blood! I am not a servant!! neither a slave! I am no one's OWN!" Draco said with anger and sadness in his eyes.

Hermoine saw the pain he felt through his icy gray eyes.

Hermoine's eyes widened and took a step back. "Malfoy..tell me what happened" she said in a convincing tone

"What happened to what?!" He said still anger evident in his voice.

"To Dumbledore..to Hogwarts the Death Eaters..why?" Hermoine said as she walks towards him and sat down on a stool next to him.

"Stop..I don't want to" Draco said and looked away with angst

"I.. Know.. you feel pain Draco"

When he heard Hermoine said his name it was like she really knew him, he never felt anything like it.

"How could you say that?"

"I can see it within your eyes.. you can cry.. you know.." She suggested.

"Me?! Cry?! Are you joking?!"

"You cried once.. In the Bathroom with Moaning Myrtle.."

Draco looked at her half blushed "How did you..--"

"Harry told me..you should have just gave it up.. Dumbledore might help you back then.. if you just gave up.."

"You don't understand" Draco said shooking his head

"Then Tell me.. Tell Me Draco.. I'll listen"

Draco took a deep breath almost crying

"He said he'll kill her.. He'll kill them!" Draco dug his head unto his palms.

Hermoine listened silently looking at the Blonde boy he once hated for calling her a Mud Blood, Now who is confessing and almost crying in front of her.

"the Vanishing cabinets.. the room of requirement..Snape.." Draco began to cry. Tear drops started to fall from his gray eyes.

Hermoine took his head unto his chest, Draco can almost feel her Heartbeat but he didn't resisted. He knows he needs a friend. And Hermoine is the only one he can call as a friend.

Hermoine drew back Draco's Head wiping his tears with her bare hand.

"come stop your crying.. It will be alright.." She said and smiled

"Why.. are you doing this?"

"Because you need it.."

Draco took Hermoine's hands away from his face and stood up.

"No, I don't need anything!" He said lying

"Draco.."

"Stop calling me that you filthy Mud blood! Don't go soft on me! Hate me!! Hate me!!" He screamed and went down his knees and cried.

Hermoine stood up walk towards him "Stand up Draco.." she said reaching out her hand.

"Go away Granger" He said crying

"you can't avoid me forever.. now that we are both trapped in here"

Draco remembered his task but he dare not to say anything about it, He took Hermoine's hand and She helped her to stand up.

"Now that's better.."

"You know Granger.. you aren't bad as I thought you were." He said and turned his back from her.

Draco went straight up to the room leaving Hermoine behind.

"There is only one bed.. and we have to share?! Oh you are really pushing my limits Voldie!!" He whispered as he entered the room.

Draco went straight to bed.

Hermoine was still down stairs sitting on the couch when she saw the book Draco was Reading.

"Love and Muggles"

Hermoine smiled she felt her cheeks grew warmer

""Muggles are some what shy when it comes to love. Trust, Love and Loyalty is what they like best." H mm.. Interesting book."

Hermoine said and took the Blanket and pillow as she went upstairs.

When she entered the room there was Draco sleeping on the left side of the Bed so soundly.

"He's just like a child sleeping in his crib.." Hermoine whispered

"I guess I have no choice but to share a bed.. I don't want to sleep on the floor!" She thought

Hermoine went to lay on the soft silky velvet beddings, He can feel Draco's breath and she stared at him, He was sleeping ever quiet not like Ron who snores a lot and Harry who always end up having a nightmare. Draco was sleeping like nothing troubles him at all.

Hermoine covered herself up with her blanket and closed her eyes.

Draco was having a dream that he was running in the Great Hall, Everyone was running to catch him. Voldemort suddenly appears

"Draco, How is your task?!" He asked

"I'm doing great My Lord." He answered

"I can see you are having a great time.. and calling me Voldie?!"

Draco almost burst into laughter "I'm s-sorry my Lord.."

"Very Well.." Voldemort disappeared

then Potter and His friends and the Teachers came up and trying to catch him.. He ran into the Astronomy Tower and found Dumbledore standing by the window.

Draco's Jaw almost fell when he saw Dumbledore.

"Draco" Dumbledore said in a smile

"Pro..Professor.."

"Draco, Draco.. you are not a killer" Dumbledore said

"I I am sorry Professor!" Draco said kneeling

Then The Students came and Harry

"Killer!" "Traitor" "Killer" the students hissed repeatedly

"Killer! Killer! Killer!" repeats itself

"I am Not a Killer!" Draco Woke up with a sweaty face he can hardly breath.

He looked at his right and saw Hermoine's angelic face

He stared at it and smiled.

He tried to think of his Mother but He can't he just wished that they are fine.

Draco took a deep breath and went back to sleep.


	4. Revelations

Harry was out looking for the last remaining Horcruxes, Fighting Battles with some Death eaters in Godric Hollow.

"Sectumsempra!!" And two Death Eaters came falling down their Knees, their chest were flowing with Blood.

Harry Potter lift his bleeding Arm, "Incendio!" and a ring of fire rounded the two Death Eaters. an Injured Death Eater got away and Harry didn't mind.

"Where is Hermoine?!!" Harry Yelled with Anger evident in his voice.

The death eaters remained silent.

"Where is she!!! Crucio!" Harry rose up his hand as he yelled Crucio and the two death eaters were shaking in pain.

"Ok!! OK!! He's with the Dark Lord!" The Death Eater said in a painful tone.

"And Where is That!!" Harry Hissed

"You can Never Beat Him Potter!! you will just die and The Dark Lord will regain all his might!" The Lady Death Eater yelled

"Ah.. Bellatrix I knew that is you" Harry said as he circle around the fire. "You should better be telling me or else!--"

"Or else Killing Me Potter?! Then Kill US! Kill us so you can never find your Mud Blood Friend!" Bellatrix said proudly without fearing Harry's Strength.

Suddenly the Man Death Eater became metamorphosing into a werewolf, Harry noticed that it was Fenrir Grayback. Harry took a step backwards as Fenrir became a vicious flesh eating werewolf.

"Accio Broom!" And Harry's broom went flying into his Grasp.

"We shall meet again!" Harry said and flew away, He knew he can't handle them now that Fenrir became a werewolf, It was just to risky, He was injured badly and he can't even hardly ride his broom.

Back In the Burrow.

"Harry is what?!!" Ginny yelled

"He said its just too dangerous.." Ron said in a worried tone

"So you let him go there without any back up?! How can you be so idiotic Ron!" Ginny exclaimed "Harry might Die! I..I.. I can't afford to lose him"

Ron looked down feeling the guilt, Ginny was right, Harry needs back up badly.

"We should call upon the Aurors!" Ron said looking hopeful at Ginny who was about to cry.

"There is no need for tha.." Harry said in a very faint voice and collapsed in the bedroom floor.

"Harry!!" Ginny went rushing to him "Ron call mum! Harry is bleeding! Hurry!" Ginny said and teared a part of her dress to cover Harry's wounds.

"Ronald! HURRY!" Ginny Yelled at Ron who was shaking uncontrollably and ran out of the Room.

"Harry!! Harry.. Speak to me Harry.." Ginny kept shaking Harry but still had no response.

"Harry.. you can't die now Harry.. Please.. Harry!" Ginny begged but Harry was unconscious,numb and badly injured.

"Harry.. i love you.. don't leave me.. please.." Ginny cried.

Meanwhile..

"Granger.. Granger.. Wake up!" Draco said as he gently tapped Hermoine's arm.

Hermoine felt his cold fingers tapped her skin, It woke her up.

"I'm Awake.." Looking at him in a smile "good morning.." she said in a faint voice.

"_wait..don't fall for it! BUT ITS MY MISSION! THE DARK LORD WILL SPARE MY MOTHER FOR IT! Is it really a mission Draco? OFCOURSE IT IS YOU STUPID BRAIN!"_

"good morning Her..Granger.." he gave out a faint smile "breakfast is already done.." He said and turned his back on her before she can even say a word.

"_what is this I'm feeling? I shouldn't feel this.. I'm stuck here.. kidnapped.. and imprisoned by Voldemort.. I shouldn't be.. I shouldn't!" _Hermoine thought as she drew the covers from　her body and rose up her bed.

Her took a robe in the closet and covered herself with it and went down to eat breakfast.

When she reached the kitchen, Draco was already there sipping a cup of coffee.

"I can see you were up early.." Hermoine took the courage to speak first.

"I always wake up early Granger.." He said and smiled

Hermoine smiled back

"What are you smiling at?!" He asked and took a bite on his toast.

Hermoine sat down the chair facing him. "Nothing.." she replied

"You are insane Granger.. Smiling without any reason?! Nuts! I tell you nuts!" He laughed

"I'm not insane, Its just..--"

"What?"

"I just never saw you smile that way since.. since.. you were sorted in the slytherins way back in first year." she said sipping her coffee.

"Well.. maybe.." He said and looked at her "Uh.. Granger.. do you really liked that weasel boy?" he asked and looked away.

Hermoine sent our a faint smile and raised her brow.

"and you asked why?" she said raising her brow and smiled

"Well.. I just thought.. that.. He's not suitable for a witch like you.."

"And what do you mean about that Draco?"

"Huh? I.. I mean.. you are just too better of with him.." He said smirking

"And how would you know who's better off with me?!" Raising her brow

"Ah.. Well.."

"Malfoy!" Bellatrix came and suddenly everything went black, the Beautiful house was gone, It tuned out to be a small old jail with a broken chair and sewer rats.

"Draco! What happened" Hermoine said with fear evident in her voice.

Bellatrix came pulling Draco out of the cage before he can even reply, Bellatrix Drag him out,he was looking at Hermoine, He knew she was scared but he can't do anything.

"Stop Dragging me!" Draco said pulling his arm out of Bellatrix's Grasp

"That is not a good way to talk to your Aunt Draco!" She sneered

"You are worthless! You drag Mum into this you slimy little sewer Rat!"

Bellatrix halted when she heard him, even though her body was aching from Potter's spell she drag Draco to Voldemort

"Here He is My Lord.." Bellatrix said and bowed

"Leave us.." Voldemort Ordered

Bellatrix left leaving Draco and Voldemort alone

"Draco,,Draco,Draco. I told you to just get some spills with that Mud Blood not to fall for her!" Voldemort said

"But my Lord"

"Silence! She is no use for us now! I shall dispose her by sunrise! Now you guard her make sure that she wont make any unnecessary actions" Voldemort said

"Yes My Lord" Draco bowed and left.

When He reached the tower Hermoine was there sitting on the Broken chair crying. He went inside.

"Hermoine.." Draco walked towards her

"Don't..Don't touch me..you are a liar.. a liar.. i though i could trust you" She said Crying

"But.. I.." Draco felt like a huge rock just hit his chest "I will save you Hermoine.. I will.. let's just wait until midnight."

"What are you planning Draco?"

"Shh.. keep your voice down.. just believe me Hermoine.. I will save you from this." Draco wrapped his arms around Hermoine who was slouching.

"Draco..we shouldn't"

"Shhh.." blocking a finger on Hermoine's lips "I..I..I love you Hermoine"

Hermoine was in shock, Her eyes widened and her Heart pumped for blood faster than usual, His words made her body grew goosebumps, Her.. Wrapped around His Arms were like A bit of Heaven while living in Hell. Hermoine looked up and stared into Draco's icy gray eyes. She remembered the times when he tortured her with his words, tormented her dreams with his devilish smirks and laughs, Tears fell from her eyes as she stared in silence.

Draco stroked her Hazel Brown hair wiping her tears and smiled

"I am not asking you to give me a reply.. I just want you to know..How my cruel, self centered heart learned to love when..you came around" Draco said stroking hermoine's hair.

Hermoine felt Happy despite of her situation she just nodded and leaned on Draco's Chest Feeling every beat that his heart makes.

Draco tightened his wrap around Hermoine.

"I won't let you slip pass again.. my only one.." He said and kissed her forehead and leaned in the wall, closed his eyes to feel her.

"_Mother is going to be proud of me..Even Father won't at least I've been true to myself. Facing the truth about me.. and here's one more truth.. She belongs to me."_


	5. Sweet Escape

Few Hours Later that Night Draco Heard the gates closed and it woke him up.

"Hermoine.. wake up" He whispered in her ears gently. "Wake up Hermoine.. Hurry we must go now!"

Hermoine woke the minute she felt his lips touched her skin.

"To where are we forth to Draco?" She silently asked

"To Where we can be free" Draco took out his wand and whispered some spell that unlockled the door open, He took Hermoine's hand, slowly and silently

they traveled the dark, silent paths to the light.

Hermoine's heart was pumping real fast.

"I wished that I didn't been such a prick to my parents, Being Angry at Ron.. Didn't supported Harry as he find the last Horcruxes,

I wished that I never said those words that made my Father cry." A Mantra that repeats in her head.

She sent out a quiet cry.

"I don't want to die like this" She whispered as her tears fell from her eyes, falling down on her cheeks.

Draco halted when he heard her, turned his back to face her Grabbed her shoulders and looked into her even Darkness surrounds them.

"I am not gonna let you die Hermoine.. Not now.. not with me.. I would rather die than to see you in the hands of death." He said sincerely.

He wiped the drops of tears that remained wet in her cheeks.

"Just Trust Me.. Trust is all I need."

"I will Draco.. I will." She said holding his hand more tightly as they went near the light.

"Lumos" Draco said and from the tip of his wand light it came. "We need to get out of here fast while the death eaters are gone to change posts" Draco explained

"How can we do that Draco? This place is enchanted with spells.." Hermoine worried

"I'm still a Death Eater.. Until I have the Mark on my skin.. I can pass through all of it" He replied "With you.."

Hermoine did not spoke another word as they ran through the woods.

"Mum He's awake!" Ginny cried when she saw Harry's eyes flickered

"Where..Where am I?" He said

"St.Mungo's" Said Fred

"Mungo's?" Harry whispered

"Don't worry, you will be out in a hew Hours Harry.." George said with a smile

Ron came rushing through the doors running.

"Harry!!" He said as he ran to Harry's bed "I thought you will never wake up!" Ron exclaimed

"What do you mean?" Harry said feeling his Arm

"you just been sleeping for a week now Harry! aren't you even hungry?!" Ron laughed

Harry remembered his fight with Bellatrix and Fenrir.

"Hermoine! I got to save her!" He said trying to stand up

"Please Harry.. stay calm. Aurors have been looking for her.. Even Tonks is busy looking for any trace" Ginny said

"She's With Voldemort! Bellatrix told me she is!!" Harry shouted

"Of course Harry.. Death Eaters.. uhm Voldemort.." Ron said

"This is no time for jokes guys! Its Hermoine we are talking about.. Hermoine!" Harry exclaimed

Looks were given to him by Fred and George, Ron stood silent and Ginny's eyes were full.

She looked down.. "I know that.." And walked away

Harry said nothing but followed her with his eyes until they can't reach to see her no more.

"Uh.. What's wrong with..--"

"You know Harry.. We know that Hermoine's life is in Danger.." Said Fred

"Yeah, and we also know that She's your Friend.. Just like ours.." Added George

Harry listened silently looking at the doors

"Ginny and Hermoine are friends too.. And Ginny.. is.. your--"

"I get it Ron.." Harry said with guilt evident in his voice

"you see.. She's still hurting about your.. you know.. what happened.. please don't speak about Hermoine so much when she's around.." Fred said

"Yeah Harry, Even though She can be a nasty brat.. she's still our sister and we care for her.." Ron said

"and she's hurting so much you know.. so leave some space for her.." George added

Harry looked at them.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just caught up with Herm..Hermoine.." Harry said

A Nurse came in holding a piece of paper in her hands

"Pardon my intrusion, But Mr. Harry James Potter is now allowed to go, all necessary bills are already fixed by a giant named Rubeus Hagrid."

Harry smiled

"Hagrid is here?" Harry said

"Yeah He was here hours ago but he received an owl then he left." Ron said

Hermoine and Draco went deeper into the huge forest and saw a cabin.

A very Old Cabin, Its covered by thick cobwebs dusts and insects.

"It all we have.. at least we have your wand." Hermoine said trying to sound hopeful.

Draco who was dying of thirst, drag himself in and sat on a rusty old chair.

trying to catch his breath, Hermoine wandered around and found pieces of blankets in the near table.

"S.S? What in the world could that mean?" She said walking back to Draco

"Aguamenti" Hermoine said holding a glass filled water

"Here Draco this might help"

Draco drunk it, feeling the water that streamed down his thirsty throat

"I needed that a lot.. Thank you" he made a fainted smile come out his over stressed face

Hermoine placed the Blankets she found neatly on the hard wooden floor

"I think we should spend the night here.. It will just be too risky to go and run with no sleep right?" she smiled

"Yeah.. i think so too.." Draco lay himself down "Even though this is really painful for my Back" he smirked

"Oh you brat.." Hermoine laughed and lay herself next to him.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermoine and looked at her "just to keep you warm" He smiled

Hermoine smiled back and leaned forward, Her lips brushed through his chapped ones, She felt He was cold but He did not resisted any of her moves,

Instead He kissed Her back with passion and lust.

She drew back from their Kiss and rested in his chest.

Minutes Later Draco twisted and Turned clutching the Lower part of his arm.

Screaming in Pain, Hurling and shouting

"Draco! what's happening to you!?!" Hermoine exclaimed trying to calm Draco down, he was screaming so loud and violently

"My Arm! Hermoine Aaaahhh!!" He screamed "It's bloody Burning!!"

Hermoine grabbed his Arm, pushing his sleeve up and saw his Dark mark fading turning into a huge scar.

"Draco.. your Mark.. Its.."

Draco who was dying in pain took a look and saw that his Mark was vanishing, turning into a Huge scar

"We Need to get you somewhere safer! He knows! Hurry!!" Draco exclaimed

Hermoine ran to reach a blanket and covered herself as they exited the Cabin.

They ran deeper and Deeper into the woods until Sunrise.

They stopped over a Huge Tree and sat to take a quick rest.

Hermoine was so tired of running fell fast asleep in his arms.

Draco looked at the sun rises and rayed upon them.

"If i didn't made my choice.. She might be dead now.." He thought

Draco gently touched Hermoine's face and kissed her cheek.

"It will be over soon my love" He whispered and closed his Eyes and fell asleep.

"Ginny.." Harry said

"Yes Harry?" Ginny replied

Ron, Fred and George were sitting in the couch.

"uhm.. I think we need to go now.. We'll see you in an hour Harry.." Ron said "Hurry let's leave!" Ron silently hissed

"Oh I get it.. Yeah see you later Harry!" Fred said as they walked out of the door shutting the door.

Harry took Ginny's Hand

"I'm sorry Ginny.. It's just.. She.."

"It's Okay Harry.. I understand.. you don't have to apologize.." Ginny said sitting down near Harry

"I promise.. When It all Ends.. we will be happy again." Harry smiled

"Yes.. When It all Ends.. I believe in you.." She said

Harry smiled "Don't love someone too much when I'm gone.." He laughed

Ginny blushed "My Heart belongs to only you Harry James Potter" Ginny leaned to Kiss Harry's cheek

"Oi Kid! Hey"

"Huh?! what the?"

"Get up boy!" The Man said to Draco, The Man looked at Draco

Draco stood up, He looked for Hermoine, she not there.

"Hermoine.. Hermoine? HERMOINE!!" He screamed

"SHHH!! Don't scream! you'll wake up every bloody creature in hea'" The Man making a step closer to Draco

Draco Drew his wand and pointed it on the Man

"Don't you dare touch me or I'll--"

"Draco No!!" Hermoine screamed "He's a muggle!!"

Draco drew back his wand and ran up to Hermoine.

"Where have you been?!! I was Worried sick!" Draco exclaimed "Don't you dare do that ever again!"

Hermoine smiled and nodded

"Aii.. you know her Dear?" The Man asked Hermoine

"Yes.." She replied

"Ah.. very well come along now.." The Man said and started to walk "Follow me"

Draco looked at Hermoine

"Who is he?"

"He's Andrew Withmore.. Muggle.. He found me.. Us.. and said that this forest isn't safe for us KIDS"

Draco raised a brow "KIDS huh?" and smirked

Hermoine smiled

"Are you two going to follow or what?" Withmore said hastily

"Coming Mr. Withmore!" Hermoine said

They Followed Andrew Withmore out the Forest until they reached a path to a small town.

Andrew welcomed the two to his home.

"Amelia! I'm home!!" Andrew screamed as they entered the house

"Welcome back.. I'll be there in a second!" A Voice replied not far away from the room, Then A Blonde Haired Woman came out from the room.

"Oh.. and I see we Have Visitors?" She said pleasantly

"Oh Yeah They are.." Andrew looked at them

"Oh.. I'm.. Hermoine Granger and this is..--"

"Draco.." Draco Nodded

"Oh.. what unique kind of names? Well I am Amelia Withmore glad to meet you two." Amelia smiled

"Oh. it's our pleasure ma'am." Hermoine said and smiled

Draco stood motionlessly giving out a faint smile.

"Come in have a seat" Andrew said after taking his boots of.

Draco and Hermoine took a seat on their wooden sofa.

"I saw them in the woods.." Andrew said taking glasses out of the cup board.

"The Woods?!" Amelia took a look at them "you two, you got lost aren't you?"

"Actually we are ru--"

"Yes we got lost..i think. we can't even remember a thing about it.." Hermoine said as she pinched Draco

"Oh..Yeah..what she said.." Draco added

"Poor Poor Children.. I bet your Mum and Dad are worried."

"Oh no we are not--"

"Yes.. Maybe.. they are" Hermoine answered

"Well.. you two can stay here until you remember.." Andrew said kindly

"Thank you Mr. Withmore We are so honored" Hermoine replied

"Oh.. call me Pop, Or Father.. what ever kids call their parents these days.." Andrew laughed

"You see we haven't got any children at all.." Amelia said

"I'm so sorry about that Mrs. Withmore.." Draco answered

"It's alright.. you two are here right? maybe.. you can return us a favor and.. well.. let us be your temporary parents" She said joyfully

"Er.. Sure we would love to.." Draco sneered

At Supper

"Amen" Amelia ended the prayer "Let's eat" She said

Draco and Hermoine started to fill their mouths will the food Amelia cooked for them.

Amelia looked at them and smiled "Finally.." she whispered

"So Uhm.. Father, What and where in the world would this place be?" Draco said trying to act nice.

Andrew smiled, He liked the way Draco called him "Father".

"Well Draco, This is a small town called Merriville located north end side of Europe" Andrew replied withing bites.

"Europe.." Hermoine spoke up

"Why yes.. Hermoine.." Amelia said

"I've never knew that there's a Merriville in Europe" Hermoine added

Draco almost laugh out loud when he heard that, He remembered their First year days.. Hermoine was such a know-it-all.

Hermoine looked at Draco and raised her brow.

"Now kids no fighting in the Table.." Amelia said ever so kindly

"Yes Mother.." Hermoine growled

Draco finished his supper first and waited for Hermoine to finish hers, As they all finished Hermoine took the plates and started to wash them.

"What are you doing Hermoine?" Draco whispered while Hermoine was cleaning the dishes.

"I'm cleaning the Dishes.." She smiled "In order to live normally you got to learn how to do chores" she laughed

"do what?!" Draco said confusingly "In our house we have elves to do those"

"Unfortunately this isn't your house isn't it?!" She said irritatedly

"Well Yeah because My House was Bigger and--"

"You can leave if you don't want to help I'm not asking you to, you know!." Hermoine Hissed

Draco knew she was irritated, He loved the way when she gets angry at him she looks more fierrce and tough.

He wrapped his arms around Her waist and held her tight.

"I'm sorry Luv." He whispered

Hermoine didn't said anything but just smiled

"Can I just be a self centered prick sometimes?" He said laughing

"Well I guess that's really in your gene's so i can't and won't even bother to reject." Hermoine said laughing and half nagging.

"Okay.. I'll accept that for now.." He laughed


	6. Heading Back

Months Passed and Harry was in Luck looking for the Horcruxes to finish Voldemort.

Harry left the Burrow and went to continue his journey.

Hogwarts was re-opened accepting only few students to re enter and enter.

The Burrow

"Ron Dear! you have a visitor!!" Molly yelled

"Be right there Mum!" Ronscreamed back fixing his things in his trunk.

After buckling up the locks, Ron went down.

He saw A Blonde Haired Girl sitting back with Ginny and Lavander Brown on the next chair.

"Ah.. Ron we were waiting for ages!!" Ginny exclaimed

Lavander, (Ron's Ex-Girlfriend On the previous year) was sitting neatly in the chair, taking no glimpse of her Ex-Boyfriend.

"Oh.." Ron said and made his way to seat in the sofa "What brings you guys here?" He asked

"Well.. we owled Ginny a week ago that we will be coming.. Haven't she told you?" Luna said

"Wow.. She grew much more prettier than last year.. I guess she will not be teased this year.." Ron thought

"Well no" Ron looked at ginny "She never said a word"

Ginny giggled "Well I thought It would Surprise you.."

Ron said nothing.

"So can Harry Make it this year?" Luna asked

"Afraid not.. He's really determind to find those.. Horcruxes" Ginny replied

"So.. What time are we going to depart then?" Lavander finally spoke

"Around noon.. Maybe" Ron asnwered

The Withmores entered Hermoine and Draco into a Public Muggle School Near their House,

It was really a hard start for Draco but Hermoine was there to help him out.

"Now I want you to write down your daily activities on this journal, You shall write your One Week activities in this Journal okay?"

Mr. Braive said handing a notebook to every student as they went out the room.

"Here you go Mr. Malfoy!" He said smiling as Draco took the Notebook off his hands with a forced smile

"Here you go Ms. Malfoy"

"Thank you Mr. Braive" Said Hermoine

"Why does it has to be your last name?" Hermoine sneered as they walked out the gates with other higschool students.

Draco looked at her and smiled "Why?" He said smiling "Surely your Surname wont fit right?"

Hermoine looked at him as her brows meet in the center, A brow raised "And whats that suppose to mean?"

Draco placed his hand arounde hermoine's shoulders.

"I mean.. so you will be getting used to my Surname.." He said and took Her books off her grasps and took it withing his arm.

"Get use to it?" She intoned mockingly

"Of course Luv! After this non sense! you and I..--"

"You and Me What Draco?!" She halted

Draco looked at her

"Married"

Hermoine's eye widened and her jaw almost dropped "Married?!.. I don't think so!!" She said walking a little bit faster

"Hey wait!!" Draco followed her

"C'mon, You know you want my Idea!" He said smirking "Me.. Draco Malfoy.. Good Looks.. Charming.. Wealthy..Passionate.. and--"

"and a smug!" She laughed

"SMUG?! well maybe a little.." He laughed with her.

"Draco.. we are just seventeen.. not even at our legal age to marry! you know that.. and.. How can you be married.."

Hermoine became silent as they walk pass the bridge

"how can you marry me.. I'm a muggle born.. and you..you are..a--"

"NON SENSE! I can Marry whom I like to!"

Hermoine looked up to him and smirked

"What are you smirking at?!" Draco said smiling as his brow raised

"ate you words Mr. Malfoy?!" She said

Draco thought a moment and she was right. He did ate his words

"I don't care what people may say.. I don't care being teased by loving a mud blood.. I've never been so happy in my whole damned life.. and now I will let no one to take that happiness away from me.. Never.."

He thought to himself..

"Well I guess so.. MRS. MALFOY!!" He said staring at Her.

She blushed and smiled

"Why isn't that sweet?! Are you really Brothers and Sisters?" A mocking voice said

Draco and Hermoine turned around and saw their classmate, The cold Hearted,self centered,narrow minded and self righteous Earl.

Draco stepped forward and smirked "Why isn't it the fat bully.. came to bully more Earl? haven't you had enough?" Draco said

"Well.. That is what I came here for.. My fellow dim-witted classmate"

"I am not dim-witted you fat worthless prick!" Draco said as his brow raised

"Oooh.. you are scaring me Malfoy!" Earl Laughed

"Draco no.. He's not worth it!" Hermoine said

"And you think you are worth it you little goody two shoes?! you think you know it all huh?!"

"Don't talk to her like that or you'll regret it!" Draco barked

Earl stepped back

"Why? do you think I fall for your acts Malfoy?! I knew that you and that Flirt are not siblings!"

Draco looked at him, He was starting to be annoyed

"I am right ain't I?" He smirked

"Yeah.. You are right.. as a matter of fact Earl Dumb Head.. She's my girlfriend!" Draco grabbed Hermoine and pulled her close and Kissed her.

Earl's jaw almost Dropped "I knew it!"

Draco Broke from their Kiss "And Now whatcha gonna do about it? EARL?!"

"I..I will tell everyone!!"

Draco smirked "Good!"

Hermoine looked at him "But Draco!"

"Furnunculus" He whispered, Boils went out popping in Earls face, then his hands and feet

"What?! WAHHHH!!" He looked terrified at Draco and Hermoine "You! You are witches!!" Earl went running with fear

"Draco he's getting away!! and"

"Deletrius"

Earl went running into a pole and knocked himself out.

Draco laughed "That'll teach him! let's go Mother Withmore is waiting"

Draco grabbed Hermoine's arm and dragged her back to the house

"Were Home Mother!" Draco shouted cheerfully and ran up to their room

Amelia stared at him as he leaps back to the room "Whats..what just happened?" She asked curiously

"Oh nothing Mother.. He just got an A in History.." Hermoine said laughing and went up.

"Oh.. well dinner will be ready soon okay?!" Amelia exclaimed smiling

"yes Mother!" both Draco and Hermoine shouted

Platform 9 3/4

"Hurry up now or you guys will be late!! Ronald.. OWL me if Harry visits okay!" Molly said worried for her children

"Alright Mum!" Ron replied

"Don't worry Mum, It will be fine.." Ginny said holding her Mother's hand

"Ofcourse it will.. move along now! the train is leaving in 5 minutes!" Molly said

The four of them went in the Express and sat in a compartment.

"Hogwarts Express is surely spacious this year.." Ginny sighed

"Yeah.." Luna Agreed

Ron stared into the glass window

"What are you thinking Ron?" Luna asked

Ron looked down and sighed

"This year will just be different isn't it?" He sighed

"Ofcourse it will be.." Ginny said trying to cheer him up

"With Harry away and Hermoine..Hermoine..---" Ron bursted into tears

Lavander patted his back and took her handkerchief out of her pocket to wipe Ron's tears

"There there.. you still have us.." She said

Ron looked up at her

Ginny and Luna were smiling at him "yeah.. Lavander is right.." Luna said

"Harry will bring her back.. you know he will.." Ginny said

Ron wiped his tears and gave out a sighed "Yeah.. you are right.. I know she's not dead.. I can feel she's not" Ron smiled

"And when she came back.. I'll never leave her out of my sight again. I'll guard her with my life." Ron said proudly

Luna and Ginny smiled, happy that Ron got his confidence back.

Lavander forced a smile to form i her lips, She knew He will never be her's again.. with his speech.

"What are you writing Hermoine?" Draco said holding a basket of dirty laundry

"I'm writing a letter!" She said

"A letter?!" He threw the basket in the bed "But there's no owl!"

[Dear Harry,

It's Me Hermoine! I'm safe Harry! I'm alive! Draco Helped me to escape from Voldemort!

We went running into a forest and ended up here.. It's a town called Merriville, North end side of Europe!

Harry! please do come!! We will stay here until you come.

P.S: Can you bring extra brooms..

Hermoine

Hermoine rolled the paper and enclose it with a red ribbon.

"We must go into the Forest! I just know there's an OWL there! it maight Help!!" Hermoine said grabbing Draco's hand

"But Hermoine.. the Forest.. It's Dangerous!" He said

"We've been in too much danger already Draco! we need and Have to end this! we can't live here forever!" She exclaimed

"But.. Hermoine.. what if there are no owls?"

"We still have to try!"

Hermoine dragged Draco back from where they started..

the forest was enlightened with day light as they searched for an OWL

"Where could those bloody Owls be?!" Hermoine exclaimed stomping her foot

"Uh.. Hermoine.." Draco luaghed

"Not now Draco." She said trying to ignore his laugh

"Hermoine.." Draco continued

Hermoine ignored him

"Hermoine.. Hermoine.. Hermoine!!" Draco exclaimed

"What?!!" She yelled

Draco laughed "Don't you think the owls.. are out for the day?" He laughed

"Out for the day?..." Hermoine slapped her hand into her forehead "Of course! I'm such an idiot!"

Draco shrugged

"They are sleeping in the day!!"

"Correct! Mrs. Malfoy!! now let's head back" Draco laughed turning around.

Hermoine followed him and ran to catch his hand "I guess you are Right..Mr. Malfoy.. we will be back by dark!"

"What?! we return here by night!! It's far too Dangerous!! Hermoine can't you just mail that by the post?!" Draco said frowning

"The Post? do the POST know where the Burro is huh?! to they know where the Bloody hell Hogwarts Is?!"

"Okay! Okay no need to yell Hermoine!! I get it already!"

"Good! Now let's head back home"

Hermoine and Draco arrived just in time for supper

"Where have you been? Your Mother and I are worried!" Andrew said when Hermoine and Draco entered the House.

"Sorry Father.. It was my fault.. I told Hermoine to come with me in the field to see the sun set." Draco said

Hermoine looked at him and mounted the word sunset.

"Well.. next time tell us where you two will be heading.. there is so much happening here.. things that are really ridiculous to think of" Said Andrew

Hermoine's brow raised "Ridiculous to think of? What do you mean about that Father?" She asked

"You see kids, Veerus.. Mrs. Dickens's Adopted Child came from London, And he said several things had happened there.."

"You say Veerus father?" Draco said "May we go and give him a little visit?"

"Oh.. sure tomorrow my dear.. we shall go and give him a visit.." Andrew smiled


End file.
